


扩张

by xzgxy



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzgxy/pseuds/xzgxy
Summary: 电话会议还是不如面对面来得爽
Kudos: 7





	扩张

夏之光已经很久没有做爱了，上次被两个小孩玩到里子面子都丢了，他决心专注于事业包养几个乖巧又听话的弟弟。  
“夏铁钢你有没有听我说话？”赵磊敲了敲桌子拉回了神游天外的夏之光。  
“哦哦挺好的，就按你说的做吧。”  
赵磊现在也是酒吧半个主人，听了夏之光关于经营的想法他就开始停业整顿，两个人刚刚把酒吧所有的区域规划了一遍。  
“那你给复述一遍我刚刚说了什么？”  
“就是怎么让我们的酒吧变得更好嘛，磊磊你最棒！”夏之光感觉到赵磊有些生气就不自觉地撒起娇。  
“再撒个娇这件事就过了。”赵磊扶了扶眼镜看起来冷漠无情的样子。  
“谁，谁撒娇了，我明明没有撒娇啊。”夏之光顿时脸红透了，他不自觉地撇过头露出的脖子也红了。  
“何洛洛说的挺对，你这张小嘴总是不诚实。”赵磊丢下手头的文件，绕过宽大的办公桌走到夏之光的椅子旁，夏之光还在怀疑自己的耳朵，怎么何洛洛会出现在赵磊的嘴里，下一秒就被地表最强咏春传人抱到办公桌上。  
“我刚刚说的是我想操你，把你操哭，既然你说按我说的做，那我就开始了。”  
所有的文件已经被扫到地上，夏之光不着寸缕地坐在办公桌的边上，双手被赵磊颇有技巧的用脱下来的衬衣绑住，由于现在的赵磊看起来有些危险，夏之光一直乖乖配合，此刻他倒有一种“人为刀俎我为鱼肉”的感觉。  
“和我做这么害怕？我又不会吃了你。”赵磊轻轻抚过夏之光大腿内侧，“有没有人帮你舔过啊光光？”  
“舔过什么？唔。”夏之光感觉到分身被温热的舌尖舔过，敏感的全身泛着粉红，赵磊很喜欢这颜色，为了看到爱人更诱人的样子他半跪在地上，把分身含到嘴里吞吐起来，在高超的技巧下夏之光很快缴械投降，赵磊“啧”了一声，刚刚忘记摘掉的眼镜现在也沾上了刚刚射出来的精液。  
“坏孩子，来舔干净。”赵磊把眼镜递到因为高潮还在喘息的夏之光嘴边，后者乖乖伸出粉色的舌尖舔起了冰凉的镜片，“喜欢吗？你的味道。”  
夏之光诚实地摇了摇头，他一直不喜欢精液的味道，奈何大家喜欢让他口完吞下去，不过自己的东西还是可以接受的。舔着舔着夏之光突然对赵磊笑着说“我这样有点像自己给自己口诶。”赵磊额上的青筋跳了一下，直接把眼镜丢到一边压了上去。  
宽大又冰凉的办公桌被撞的微微有些摇晃，夏之光把头埋在双臂间时不时的发出混乱的喘息，在桌面反复摩擦的胸前两点让他很想自己揪着玩弄，或者被人舔弄，过了一会赵磊解开了他的双手，光滑的桌面让夏之光什么也抓不住，赵磊握住了他的手，十指相扣。“光光舒服吗？”赵磊趴到他耳边低声问他，听到夏之光带着哭腔的“嗯”满意的笑了。  
在赵磊已经换了三个姿势的时候他的手机突然响了，赵磊示意夏之光抱紧他就直接一步一步走到沙发边从外套里翻出手机。走动之间巨物进入的更深，夏之光一口咬在赵磊的肩膀上避免自己丢人的哭喊，赵磊眉头都没皱抱着他坐在沙发上接起了电话。  
赵磊一边听着电话，一边还用口型给夏之光说：“自己动”，夏之光慌乱地摇了摇头，赵磊就恶意向上顶了顶，本来就已经很深的巨物快要将可怜的内壁顶破，夏之光终于忍不住求饶：“不，呜，不要。”说完又赶紧捂住嘴巴。  
“没事，这是光光，你想看看他？可以。”赵磊换了视频模式，夏之光看到了屏幕另一边是他的大哥任豪反应立刻激烈起来，“不要不要，拿走，别看。”  
“光光不想哥哥吗？”任豪的声音带着严厉，惯于服从哥哥威严的男人放下了双手，眼睛红红地向屏幕点了点头，“那你等一下要让哥哥好好看看你。”在任豪的注视下，夏之光被赵磊顶着内壁狠狠的射了一发，夏之光可怜的分身已经要射不出来东西了。  
“来，光光，自己玩自己给哥哥和磊磊看。”赵磊把浑身无力的夏之光放在沙发上，找了个手机支架把手机架在桌子上，就坐在一边准备观看表演。  
夏之光跪在沙发上大腿放荡的张开，身体因为羞耻透着粉红，刚刚被狠狠干过无法合拢的双腿还有些颤抖，他似乎想换一个更舒服的姿势就向前爬了一点，经过的地方有一些白色痕迹，应该是赵磊射进去的精液溢了出来。调整到最舒服的姿势，夏之光开始了自慰，他的一只手抚摸着因为兴奋而勃起的分身，胸前一直被忽视的两点也被手指粗暴地拨弄揪扯，嘴里下意识地呢喃着的却是“不够”。  
“小宝贝还是想要更多。”如果忽视任豪的下半身，他看起来就像在参加电话会议。  
“我给他找个小玩具。”赵磊在柜子里翻到了一个仿真阳具抵到夏之光唇边引诱完他就把玩具拿远了些玩具，夏之光一直前倾舔着直到没有力气栽倒在赵磊的怀里，任豪的咳嗽声透过手机传了过来，赵磊收了欺负夏之光的心思把玩具塞到他的手里回到自己的位置上。  
夏之光收回抚摸分身的手，拿着玩具移到自己的穴口，浅浅的探了一下就兴奋地颤抖了起来，在两个男人火热地注视下他直接把玩具插了进去，玩具尺寸有些大，他稍微调整了呼吸就缓缓坐了下去，强烈的感觉让他仰起脖颈发出呻吟。  
“光光舒服吗？”任豪的喉结上下动了动，看着夏之光伸出的舌头和流下的津液他觉得自己有些渴了。  
“舒服，好舒服，唔，好喜欢。”夏之光挺着腰身动了起来，每次都让玩具擦过最舒服的那点再狠狠顶到内壁，前面的分身已经不用再照顾，他的双手都用来玩弄自己的乳头，紧紧盯着的男人们甚至不肯眨眼，“哥哥和磊磊在看，在看我自慰，好，好羞耻，我不行了。”说完夏之光射了出来，他无力地向前倒去，赵磊接住了他。  
“光光，哥哥很快就可以回国找你了。”任豪看着夏之光舔了舔被赵磊拔出来的玩具，归心似箭。  
当晚一个微信群聊多了一份被压缩的视频文件。  
“我就说光光肯定喜欢玩具，嘉嘉这个老古板上次还不让我玩。”  
“之光越来越乖了。”  
“下次就到我喽，有谁要一起吗？”  
“我”  
“我”


End file.
